christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Empty2005
Welcome! Just wanted to extend to you a very warm welcome! Thanks so much for stopping by and contributing. I think we have the chance to really build something extraordinary together. nsandwich 06:28, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the frenzy of contributions. I especially like that your edit descriptions always contain an exclamation mark. I admire your enthusiasm :) nsandwich 07:19, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Article about God Rather amusing that we didn't have an article about God on a Christian wiki!! Thanks for adding it. -- nsandwich 19:36, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Adminship I wanted to thank you for your commitment in these early days of the wiki. I hope we can expect more wonderful contributions from you in the future. I have sysop'd you for now to help out. Promotion Regarding promotion, feel free to do so. I do agree it would be a good idea. Of course, we need to take a delicate approach since nobody likes spam. ;) Let me know if you have specific ideas or go ahead and start. You can try going to Christian Wikipedians and asking some of them. I have pretty much asked everyone whose username begins with A to H already. (unsigned:Nsandwhich) :I left a list on Nsandwhich's talk page. They're all friends of mine. Archola 00:15, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Re:Welcome Thanks. Howabout10 00:30, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Wikipedia articles Just a reminder that we need to add to any articles we import (or "fork") from Wikipedia. Archola 23:59, 25 March 2006 (UTC) PS: I did this for the Heaven article. Archola 00:15, 26 March 2006 (UTC) A picture would be nice. I left a list of friends on Nsandwhich's talk page, but, to be honest, I've been busier Wikiforking (sometimes I say "Wikispoon" as a tribute to The Tick.. Archola 00:15, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Re:The userbox: You're welcome. I'll soon be signing off, but someone needs to add the rest of the Bible, Book of Mormon, Creeds etc. to Category:Religious texts. Have fun! Archola 01:26, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Re:Userbox Thanks but do you have to be that serious... "USERBOX!!!" Inkybutton 02:27, 26 March 2006 (UTC) User_talk:inkybutton|User:inkybutton Inkybutton It's your call. I'm a little surprised that I was promoted myself, as I as just a lay Lutheran. Well, I paid attention during confirmation classes, and I am the nephew, grandson, and great-grandson of preachers—but still no expert. I hope to get my ordained Lutheran buddies from Wikipedia here, namely CTSWyneken and Drboisclair. Not that I want to run the place over with Lutherans, but it helps to have an expert present. So, well, it's your call on whether to promote Inkybutton. Archola 02:49, 26 March 2006 (UTC) I am very sorry to say that I am NOT a Lutheran. So does this increase or decrease my chance of being promoted?Inkybutton 03:51, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :I have no idea. I don't know the religious traditions of everyone here. I only know if they've told me, here or on Wikipedia. Archola 07:24, 26 March 2006 (UTC) Shorten Bible book names! I am trying to link the article Old Testament with some Bible books, but it proves to be hard work. The biblical text has such long names! Can't you shorten it to their original name (eg. Samuel) or at least shorten it? (eg. Bible - World English - Samuel = (B-WE)Samuel) Thanks and I hope I can be an admin:) Inkybutton 04:36, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :Actually, we're making a distinction between the source texts and articles based on the texts such as Revelations. We may add other Bible translations if we can get the permissions. You could always create redirects if it makes it easier. Archola 07:28, 26 March 2006 (UTC) :: True. Thanks! Making admins Hello. You need to be a bureaucrat in order to make other . See Wikicities:Help:User access levels. Only Nsandwich can do that on this wiki unless the community decides to have an additional bureaucrat.. Angela (talk) 13:22, 26 March 2006 (UTC) We may be missing a special page, but see the above. In other words, ask Nsandwich. BTW I imported the Wikipedia article on Genesis. Have fun with creation. Archola 21:34, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Templates and Categories Don't forget to add noinclude tags to the templates when putting them under the Template category. Otherwise you'll add every article that uses that template to the category. Archola 13:37, 26 March 2006 (UTC) unprotect "welcome" template! Please unprotect welcome template! I want to add some more features to it. And by the way it's a wiki after all, everyone is welcomed to contribute... --inky 08:18, 9 April 2006 (UTC)